czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Sezon 5
thumb|300px|Zdjęcie promujące Sezon 5 z trzema głównymi bohaterkami: Holly Marie Combs, Alyssą Milano i Rose McGowanSezon 5 serialu Czarodziejki był emitowany od wrzseśnia 2002 roku do mja 2003 roku. Składa się z 23 odcinków. Zostały wydany na DVD w 2006 roku, nie zawierał żadnych materiałów bonusowych. Został ponownie wydany na DVD w 2008 roku, jako część całej kolekcji. Strzeszczenie Sezon 5 rozpoczyna się pomocą syrenie Mylie i powrotem Cole'a. Piper jest w ciaży. Phoebe obawia się Cole'a i nie ufa mu, mimo, że ten stara się odzyskać ją wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami. Paige poznaje Penny i z początku nie traktuje jej jak swoją babcię. Nieco później czarodziejka akceptuje nową osobę w swojej rodzinie. Poznaje również swojego biologicznego ojca - Sama, który jest jej podopiecznym. Cole otrzymuje od Avatarów propozycję dołączenia do ich grona. Z początku nie zgadza się, jednak później przekonuje go propozycja zawładnięcia mocą chronokinezy, cofnięcia czasu, odzyskania Phoebe i zabicia Paige. Cole zaślepiony rządzą zemsty i osiągnięcia swojego celu, ginie unicestwiony przez Czarodziejki w swojej własnej rzeczywistości, zapominając, że jest tam "tylko" Belthazorem. Kilka odcinków później rodzi się długo wyczekiwane dziecko Piper i Leo. Nie jest to, jak wszyscy się spodziewali dziewczynka, lecz chłopiec. Piper nazywa syna Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (Wyatt po ojcu, Matthew po cioci, która go uratowała). Pod koniec piątego sezonu na Ziemi potężni Tytani z zamiarem zabicia Starszych i wszystkich innych Duchow Światłości. Niedługo po nich w domu sióstr Halliwel zjawia się przybysz z przyszłości - Chris Halliwell. Leo zostaje starszym i daje czarodziejkom moce starożytnych bogiń. Dziewczyny pokonują tytanów za pomocą nowych mocy. Piper jest załamana, bo mąż zostawił ją samą z dzieckiem. Pod koniec odcinka Chris magicznie wysyła Leo na małą wysepkę, a sam wchodzi do domu sióstr i zamyka drzwi za pomocą telekinezy. Obsada Główni bohaterowie: *Holly Marie Combs jako Piper Halliwell (23/23) *Alyssa Milano jako Phoebe Halliwell (23/23) *Rose McGowan jako Paige Matthews (23/23) *Brian Krause jako Leo Wyatt (23/23) *Julian McMahon jako Cole Turner (11/23) *Dorian Gregory jako Darryl Morris (8/23) Powracające postacie *Rebecca Balding jako Elise Rothman (9/23) *Jennifer Rhodes jako Penny Halliwell (4/23) *Eric Dane jako Jason Dean (4/23) *James Read jako Victor Bennett (3/23) *Sandra Prosperjako Sheila Morris (3/23) *Finola Hughes jako Patty Halliwell (2/23) *David Reivers jako Bob Cowan (2/23) *Amanda Sickler jako Sophie(2/23) *Drew Fuller jako Chris Halliwell (2/23) *Billy Drago jako Barbas (1/22) Dodatkowe Informacje thumb|left|Okładka DVD dla regionu 1thumb|Okładka DVD dla regionu 2 *DVD z tym sezonem zostało wydane w regionie 1 6 czerwca 2006 roku, a w regionie 2 w lutym, marcu albo lipcu 2006 roku. DVD nie zostało wydane w Japonii i opdbnie jak poprzednie sezony nie zawiera bonusowych materiałów. *Okładki DVD dla regionu 1 i regionu 2 są różne. Okładka dla regionu 1 jest niebieska, przedstawia trzy odobne zdjęcia sióstr i ukazuje symbol traqutry w tle. Okładka dla regionu 2 przedstawia grupowe zdjęcie sióstr i zielone, pochmurne niebo w tle. *Ten sezon zawiera dwuczęsciowe dwa pierwsze odcinki premierowe i dwuczęściowe dwa finałowe docinki. Obydwa odcinki poprzedza specjalna czołówka. *Czołówka uległa zmianie, przedstawiono inne zdjęcia głownych bohaterek i inne ujęcia grupowe. *W tym sezonie po raz pierwszy wystąpił Eric Dane, czyli Jason Dean. thumb|260px|Zdjęcie promujące ten sezon *Trzy główne bohaterki serialu: Holly Marie Combs, Alyssa Milano i Rose McGowan, jak również Brian Krause pojawili się we wszystkich odcinkach sezonu. Męska częśc obsady nie: **Julian McMahon nie pojawił się w odcinku The Eyes Have It, i odszedł z serialu po odcinku Centennial Charmed. **Dorain Greogry nie pojawił się w Happily Ever After, Siren Song, Witches In Tights, The Eyes Have It, Sympathy for the Demon, A Witch In Time, Sam, I Am, Sand Francisco Dreamin', The Day the Magic Died, Baby's First Demon, Lucky Charmed, Cat House, Nymphs Just Wanna Have Funt oraz Sense and Sense Ability. *Julian McMahon odszedł z serialu, tłumacząc, że zmęczył się rolą Cole'a, który z resztą w serialu i tak się wypalił. *Oryginalnie, Brad Kern chciał, aby Paige i Cole mieli romans w trakcie tego sezonu. Rose i Julian odrzucili tą propozycję i otwarcie powiedzieli o tym Kernowi. *Julian McMahon (Cole) zginął w 100 odcinku sezonu, który był bardzo ważny. *Moce sióstr rosną w ciągu serialu: Piper poprawia swoją zdolność wysadzania, Phoebe przeżywa swoją pierwszą astralną wizję a Paige uczy się korzystać z Glamouringu. Odcinek 200px-5x01-Phoebe-Mermiad.jpg|'A Witch's Tail, Part 1'|link=A Witch's Tail, Part 1 202px-5x02-Patty.jpg|'A Witch's Tail, Part 2'|link=A Witch's Tail, Part 2 200px-5x03-Piper-Fairy.jpg|'Happily Ever After'|link=Happily Ever After 202px-5x04-Piper-Paige-Leo.jpg|'Siren Song'|link=Siren Song 202px-5x05-Sisters.jpg|'Witches In Tights'|link=Witches In Tights 201px-5x06-EvilEye.jpg|'The Eyes Have It'|link=The Eyes Have It 202px-5x07-Phoebe-Barbas.jpg|'Sympathy for the Demon'|link=Sympathy for the Demon 200px-5x08-PiperTime.jpg|'A Witch In Time'|link=A Witch In Time 202px-5x09-Sam.jpg|'Sam, I Am'|link=Sam, I Am 211px-5x10-Sisters.jpg|'Y Tu Mummy Tambien'|link=Y Tu Mummy Tambien 202px-5x11-Paige-Piper.jpg|'The Importance of Being Phoebe'|link=The Importance of Being Phoebe 203px-5x12-Paige-Tombstone.jpg|'Centennial Charmed'|link=Centennial Charmed 200px-5x13-PhoebeHex.jpg|'House Call'|link=House Call 202px-5x14-Sisters.jpg|'Sand Francisco Dreamin|link=Sand Francisco Dreamin' 201px-5x15-Leo-Sisters-Wyatt.jpg|'The Day the Magic Died'|link=The Day the Magic Died 202px-5x16-Wyatt.jpg|'Baby's First Demon'|link=Baby's First Demon 200px-5x17-Paige-Gold.jpg|'Lucky Charmed'|link=Lucky Charmed 200px-5x18-PiperLeo.jpg|'Cat House'|link=Cat House 201px-5x19-Paige-Nmphs.jpg|'Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun'|link=Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun 200px-5x20-PiperLeoPaige.jpg|'Sense and Sense Ability'|link=Sense and Sense Ability 202px-5x21-Sisters.jpg|'Necromancing the Stone'|link=Necromancing the Stone 201px-5x22-Goddesses.jpg|'Oh My Goddess! Part 1'|link=Oh My Goddess! Part 1 200px-5x23-ElderLeo.jpg|'Oh My Goddess! Part 2'|link=Oh My Goddess! Part 2 1187351308 6 sezon.jpg|Następne: '''Sezon 6'|link=Sezon 6 Kategoria:Sezony